totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Aubrey
Aubrey is labeled The Tomboy '''in Total Drama Teens. Biography Aubrey doesn't care for makeup or fancy outfits. She is the opposite of a girly girl. Aubrey enjoys sports as a free time. Total Drama Teens 'Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": '''Aubrey is introduced as the tomboy on the island. She is put on the Killer Losers team. She decides on her team splitting up to do different tasks. She, Wiley, and Kat go to find food but get chased off by a bear. Because of this, their team has to hide in the bushes. Their team wins after all of the Screaming Outcasts do not make it to the finish line, and their team gets there with all of their contestants. '''Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''Aubrey tries to tell Mischa that the next challenge might not be too bad. She tells Mischa and Streeter to stop complaining about the running. She is the ninth to fall asleep. Her team loses, but she gets a marshmallow in the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''She tries to stay positive while eating the gruel given to her. She decides to surf for her team, she doesn't win a point for her team, so she apologizes. Her team still wins. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Aubrey seems worried about Norah's feelings of the next challenge. Aubrey is chosen to be a hunter for her team. Aubrey follows Norah, who is also a hunter, throughout the challenge. She sprays a confused Brenda. Her team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''Aubrey is impressed by Norah's ability to eat Chef's food. She works on the starter with Darren and Anton who make the salsa and she makes the cheese cause for the nachos. They get a three and half stars on their meal, but their team loses. Aubrey is not voted off. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Aubrey is shown to be annoyed by Mischa's ranting in the beginning, so she covers her ears with pillows. For the talent show, she decides to demonstrate her 'athletic skills'. She goes up last, and she does stretches and jumping jacks, boring the crowd. She doesn't even get a rate from Chris. Her team loses, and in the marshmallow elimination ceremony she is voted off. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''Aubrey is in the gym, racing on the treadmill with Jourdan. She says she has made him her training rival. She calls both Anton and Darren cool when asked about the final five. She votes for Darren to win. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Aubrey roots for Anton in the final challenge. She is invited to Anton's afterparty. Trivia *Total Drama Teens Chapter #3's title is a quote of Aubrey. '("If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.")' *Aubrey only received two marshmallows. *Aubrey was the sixth person voted out in Total Drama Teens. Category:Total Drama Teens